


Don't take V

by 4ever_yours2



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: You all remember that time in season one where Jason took the whole vial thing of V and his dick swelled?Well imagine if he got help from someone besides Tara





	Don't take V

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season two currently so if the characters are OOC you know why

He went to Lafayette first to see what he could do about his situation, he told him that it's his problem, he warned him. With no solution from him he went home, to try to figure out another solution, as Lafayette told him he couldn't tell anyone about where he got the V from and plus it was embarrassing. Even though he has already taken these steps he decided to try again.  
First he stepped into a cold shower and touched himself, no relief.  
Second he dropped onto his bed, still wet and touched himself, no relief.  
Third he tried to jerk off to porn, no relief.  
Finally he tried vampire porn. He was mid way through when a voiced startled him "Thinking of me?" Jason opened his eyes and pushed himself back into his chair, trying to create distance between him and Eric. He also placed a pillow on his raging erection  
"What?"  
"I asked if you were jerking off, to vampire porn, thinking of me" he asked as he brought his face closer to Jason's  
"N-n-no" he stuttered and that made him feel even more like an idiot  
"Mmm, I don't believe you." Eric said as he stared Jason in the eyes "But let me help" Eric's fangs appeared  
"What the hell are you going to do with those?" Jason jumped back, off his chair and stood behind it.  
"I'm just going to take the blood out" Eric stated as he walked towards Jason. Jason backed himself into a wall and Eric trapped him there by placing his arms on both sides on the wall beside him. He leaned down and grazed his fangs on Jason's neck "D-don't you fucking dare" Jason whimpered out, Eric gave an amused huff.  
He bypassed his chest and opened his jeans, his raging erection stood tall and Eric admired it for a moment. Then, without warning, he sunk his fangs in "Ah! Fuck!" Jason cursed out but Eric didn't let up, just kept drinking the blood. Jason felt relief take over the more Eric sucked. After a few moments Eric stood up, wiping his mouth. "Still not satisfied?"  
"Wha...?" He asked hazily, then refocused and realized that his dick was standing up for a whole different reason. His whole face burned red and Eric chuckled.  
"Let's go somewhere more comfortable" he purred  
Jason nodded, still in a bit of a daze, and lead him to his bedroom.  
Eric pushed him down onto his bed and followed quickly. His fangs retracted and he kissed Jason deeply. Jason moaned as Eric's tongue entered his mouth and played with his. As their tongues battled they removed each other's clothing. Once naked Eric kissed his way down to Jason's dick, enveloping it and taking it to the root, sucking hard. "Aahh" Jason couldn't help moaning out in pleasure, the feeling was amazing. Eric moved his head back up then went down, held him for a moment then sucked hard. "Aaaaahh" Jason grabbed onto Eric's hair, his hips jerking uncontrollably. He felt himself near the edge "Eric - shit, Eric I'm close" but Eric didn't let up  
"Ah! Shit!" Jason moaned out as he grabbed Eric's hair and held him snug against himself as he shot down his throat. Eric swallowed every last drop then pulled back. He looked up at Jason with a heated stare as he reached into the bed side draw and grabbed the lube out. Horror crossed Jason's eyes for a second but was gone in the next second. Eric coated his fingers and prepped Jason. One finger quickly turned into two then three then it was replaced by Eric's dick that was much larger than those finger and Jason outright moaned at the breach and held onto one of Eric's biceps. Eric didn't allow much time for adjustment and set up a quick pace. It worked for Jason. Jason grabbed his neglected dick and started jerking himself off as Eric just kept pounding him. One stroke, two, three and Jason was done. He released on his chest and gave out satisfied and pleasured moan. His muscles clenched Eric's dick and after two more thrusts he came inside Jason, who didn't protest. He stayed where he was for a moment and caught his breath. After his pause he laid beside Jason. Jason was the first to make a move and wrapped his arm around Eric who, instead of pushing away from him, placed his arm around Jason and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. "Don't tell Sookie about this" Jason mumbled into his chest and Eric just chuckled.


End file.
